Kurone Ichiro
Sullen also known as the alias Kurone Ichiro (pronounced as Ku-row-nay E-chee-row) is one of the main protagonists in Prism Pretty Cure!. He is the second prince of the Shadow Domain, but runaway due to unknown reasons. Currently, Ichiro attends Hoshizora Academy in the middle school division as a member of the Astronomy Club. He is capable of controlling shadows and uses a black scythe as his main weapon. Appearance Original Sullen appears as a tall, young man primarily dressed in black, grey and some purple. He has messy, black hair and mesmerizing crimson red eyes. He would usually wear a cat mask while on missions or collecting lost souls. He usually carries around a large scythe as well. Undercover Sullen takes on the alias Kurone Ichiro and remains silimiar to his average appearance. The only difference would be his clothing choice. Uniform At Hoshizora Academy, Ichiro wears the boy's standard uniform: a black gakuen with a trio of purple, white and yellow strips around the left arm and black shoes. He also leaves the jacket zipped and wears a plain grey sweater underneath. Personality Ichiro has a cold, apathetic personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite pessimistic and is someone who greatly distrusts others, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative. However, once he becomes close friends with Aine who offers him a home. He is not one to become extremely angry or sad, though when it comes to any of his friends, a concept he never understood, he becomes incredibly serious. He keeps his composure most of the time, but can easily become embarrassed when teased. Ichiro is prone to self loathing and is reluctant in using his shadow power, as he contributed in causing havoc and manipulating many people in the past. He eventually started to look at things differently and hated seeing people suffer, while using his powers tend to come with a guilty burden. Abilities * Shadow Manipulation - One of Ichiro's most notable abilities is his shadow manipulation; which allows him to control the form of shadows in a variety of ways and for his benefit: summon shadows to complete different tasks, create temporary shields and conceal himself from sight. However, a curse associated with his ability is the mysterious cat that is the psychical appearance of the shadows Ichiro control. * Scythe Wielder -''' Ichiro is proficient at wielding a scythe, being his main weapon in battle. He is able to make the scythe disappear or reappear under his command because it fused with his shadow ability. He displays complete control over the weapon, as if it was another part of him, capable of completing intricate twist and swings flawlessly. Relationships '''Family Grimm - Older brother. They have a strained relationship. Friends Yukimura Aine - Aine was walking to school one morning she witnesses Ichiro standing on top of a light post, and makes a remark about his red eyes, before he disappears. She encounters him again in Sakura Park as she is captivated by him and the fox cradled in his arms; he ends up saving her from a Kurayami, but ends up going unconscious after receiving a fatal blow, which triggers Aine's transformation. She then offers Ichiro a place to live while on earth and, despite learning about his past, Aine decides to trust him without any second thought. The two have become close friends since the first episode, as Aine seems to be more opening to him and the two are often seen together. Aine is very kind towards Ichiro despite his initially cold attitude and comes to understand the hardships he's been through: this is shown when Aine is able to sense and hear Ichiro, despite his shadow abilities that conceal himself from being visible. She also mentioned that she wishes he would smile more. Nevertheless she respects his abilities and values his friendship dearly. Trivia * Ichiro doesn't particularly allude to any fairytale character. * He is the third character to be a relative with the main villain. * Etymology ** Kurone - Black Sound '' ** Ichiro - ''First Clear; Bright ** Sullen - Bad Tempered; Sulky; Gloomy References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Allies